


The First Secret

by Meiilan



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirthamen remembers the first secret, he kept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble-prompt on my Dirthamen-roleplay-blog on tumblr. The prompt was 'a supernatural memory'.
> 
> Comment-box is enabled for people without an AO3-Account. Feel free to let me know what you think of my stories.

“Falon'Din? Ma'nehn wake up, I think I heard something!”  
When his twin brother would only give a sleepy grumble for an answer, the young man had climbed out if the bed on his own, straining his ears to find out whether he’d hear it again. And yes, there it had been: A faint sound, as if someone was crying.

He had followed the sound all the way out into the woods. He must have walked for quite some time, for the moon had moved far over the sky already, when he had reached that clearing.

Here the crying had been the loudest, but he had seen nobody, who might have made that sound. But he had heard words, a young woman’s voice.

_“Forgive me! Please forgive me! Her must not find out. He’ll kill us both. Forgive me. my joy, my light. My child. Forgive me.”_

The plea for forgiveness had gone on for hours until it was blown away by the morning breath.

Strong arms had wrapped around Dirthamen’s waist, as Falon'Din hugged him from behind.  
“What are you doing out here, brother?”  
“I thought, I had heard something.”  
“And what was it?”  
“…Nothing.”

That had been the first secret, he had kept. Taken from the unknown mother’s heart, he had locked it securely within the confinements of his mind. Many more would follow in the years after.


End file.
